Bad Reputation
by Mercuti0-Infern0
Summary: They are the kings of their small little world and they have life in front of them! Everything was going so well till the day when, Mercutio's harsh enemy comes to ask him a favor (AU / 2000's) FOR THE MERCUTIO FANFICTION CONTEST!


CHAPTER 1

_ TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!

Escalus was just sooooo close to die from nervous breakdown. Two weeks that his sisters' son was living with him and, well, two weeks that he couldn't sleep! But right now, it was morning and this little jerk was already delay for class! In front of some cold coffee and pancakes, Escalus was simply thinking about how many ways he could strangle is beloved nephew when HE appeared at the door. Purple crop Top, baggy black jeans, grunge bag pack and eye-liner…

_ Hello, my dear uncle!

_ Give me one good reason not to send you back to your mother?

The men felt a kiss on his bold head. There was an other mystery! He didn't have one single hair and this brat had more then a woman would have ever dream of! Beautiful dark curls falling on his shoulders and down his back combed into a messy ponytail. Piercing on the left brow and the same side ear and, of course, one well hidden tattoo on the back of his neck.

_ Don't you like it?!, he had smirked so visibly proud to turn this poor man on the edge.

_ What dies it say? Was the only question he could ask… To tired to think of an other one.

_ "On sait qu'le temps c'est comme le vent, de vivre y a qu'ça d'important!" it's french!, had sung the young man.

_ For God sake, Mercutio! Of course I know it's french! What does it mean?

Mercutio sighted and had laid down on the sofa, his legs on the header and his hair touching the carpet.

_ "We know that time is like the wind, living that's all that matters!"

That was Mercutio's motto! And hell yes he loved living! He was bitting each piece time was giving him! He happy jumped and ran out where Romeo and Benvolio, his beloved best friends was waiting for him, listening to "I'm a believer" as loud as their ears could handle it.

_ Look who's there! Is that good Mercutio?! Where have you been?!

Benvolio moved to the back sits and left his place to the exuberant Della Scala who was already laughing.

_ Sweet Romeo, he giggled sensually, waking up from passion is like killing a dream!

_ Your alarm clock didn't work?

_ Fuck you Benvolio!

They all shared one loud laughter and here they were n the way to their kingdom! King's of their own little world even the walls of life were not able to separate them! When they were still living in Italy, Mercutio had his heart broken when he had heard his brothers were sent away to study! And he had mourn this idea for a couple of hours until he had found the idea: his uncle! His parents couldn't refuse because, if they did, it wouldn't have stop him anyway! So here he was, studying drama and English literature with the two Montaigues!

Romeo was the serial lover, falling under Cupid's arrows every week! Craved into marble, he was handsome! Beautiful cheek bones, nice brows and long ebony hair! Perfect white teeth and tanned skin… He was a living cliché!

Benvolio… Had nothing to do with the others! Blond messy short hair, icy eyes and cute smile, he was a philosopher and quite the most stable of all three! Even if he couldn't imagine his life without the two others. They

And we had Mercutio… We already had a description of him and going into more details would take too long and would spoil the surprises! So here they were, parking in front of the campus, already surrounded by girls, and they loved it!

For Della Scala, one night, maybe two, no more.

Romeo, one week, maybe two… No more!

And Benvolio didn't have any limits! But for the moment he prefered to be a butterfly and taste every flower! So he could one day stop himself and be happy to have tried all he had too!

He was a curious and happy young man, charming in his own way and quite playful when it came to Love and women. So it was the subject they were debating about when they turned into the corridor to find Tybalt and his kinsman silent.

_ Mercutio. Shut up.

_ But… Benvolio…

_ You shut your mouth or I will have to do it for you!

Della Scala pout crossing his arms but it didn't last long. Sure his friends were looking away, he swayed his hips till Tybalt.

_ Tybalt, Tybaaaaalt ~

When the two Montaigue realized, it was already to late. They were facing each other, Mercutio playing with Tabalt's baldly tight tie and on his way to strangle him.

_ Get off me, Della Scala. I'm not in the mood.

_ Oh come on, Tyb'… Give me one day when you were! And you never regret it! did you?

As sexual as it sounded… It wasn't that kind of remorse Mercutio talked about! they were fighting all the time, often going to blood and probably death if a couple of sane people didn't stop them.

_ One day, I will get you laid!, groan the Capulet while grabbing Mercutio's throat.

_ Can't wait!, he laughed even louder.

_ STOP THAT NOW!

Coming running was father Laurence, angry and fed up with those kids fights. On his side was standing a young woman who's look was giving away how she hated those boys and how they were behaving. She was definitely too sure of herself and knew, over all, that he mind was he sword against those low IQ's. Paused in their actions, Tybalt and Mercutio were looking at the priest coming closer. At that point, Della Scala's curls were freed, falling in front of his eyes and hiding a part of his face, while his foe was still pressing his fingers, hopping that maybe he would die without no one noticing.

_ You dum ass, you need five minutes to strangle someone! If you want to kill him, do it with a blade or poison! I swear! It will be quicker, spat the stranger.

Not saying anything, Mercutio's best friend were trying, as hard as they could, not to start laughing. Slowly touching the ground again, never stopping watching the girl, Cutio felt hate twisting his veins mixed up with some kind of fascination.

_ Now, both of you, last time I have to intervene. If I have to one more… i swear, it will not be detention, but you'll be thrown out!

_ Amen, smirked Tybalt while watching his enemy arranging his clothes, maybe I could drown him in Holly water! He will sure burn!

_ Don't even try, darling Tybalt, you would be surprised of how can keep my breathing when I am bent.

After sending a kiss, the to sexual young man walked toward the young woman who was back to the wall. Baggies and black crop top, she was defying him… And he strangely felt aroused by it, but didn't show it… Too much pride was involved! He moved his head and his crew followed him up the roof. Sitting down on the edge, Mercutio lit up a cigarette, letting a long breath of smoke escape from his lush lips.

_ Are you that suicido to go and threw yourself on Tybalt's hands?!, smiled Benvolio while sitting on his friend's side.

_ I am not scared of Death, plus, playing with her is like playing with a woman… You have to tease her, make her desire you and then escape her kiss… To finally let her love and desire embrace you… But by that time your dreams will have taken over… And she will be as beautiful as ever.

_ If it wasn't so morbid it was almost beautiful!

_ Thanks, 'Meo, always good to know I have a decent public!

He smiled again.

_ 'Volio, grab my bag! I have my camera in it!

_ Oh, come on! Not one of your memory thing… We do not need pictures! We have our minds for that!

_ Sorry to doubt this, when it come to you!, smirked Benvolio while handling the photo camera to Romeo.

_ Well… Don't miss it this time!

And so the flash… Three beautiful smiles, childish eyes and an all life in front of them… Not imagining a second what was to happen next… And they didn't care… Because life is made to be lived… And they were only on it's Spring.


End file.
